


Upside Down

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [6]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Faybelle hangs upside down to try and clear her mind enough to do her General Villany Homework.
Relationships: Briar Beauty/Faybelle Thorn
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648
Kudos: 13





	Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! Stay tuned for all 29!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 6 - Upside Down

Hanging upside down was just how Faybelle thought best. Maybe it was a fairy thing, or just that she had more blood flowing to her head. Right now, she was trying to think of solutions to her General Villainy homework, which was clenched upside down in her hands, but her thoughts kept annoyingly being interrupted by a certain event that had happened that day.

**What is the best way to convince a dragon to do as you wish?**

a. Bribe him with snacks

b. Offer him gold

c. _Briar dropped a rose today and you stopped and picked it up. Why did you pick it up?_

Hex! Faybelle shook her head to try and clear it. She had flown out into the middle of the Enchanted Forest, just to be alone and so she wouldn’t have to face the fact that _Briar had dropped a rose today and she’d picked it up and it was sitting in the middle of her room_. She didn’t know why she’d done it, but she was hoping that hanging on a tree branch in the middle of the Enchanted Forest would help to clear her mind. It wasn’t working.

**Which is the most potent material for witches?**

a. Eye of newt

b. Tongue of dog

c. _A red rose_

Ugh, Grimm! Faybelle slapped herself on the head, causing her body to sway slightly. This wasn’t working. Maybe she would only feel better once she threw the rose away. That was a good, upside down though. So she should get up, fly over to the school, and throw the rose into the trash, along with the leftover porridge she hadn’t been able to force down in the Castleteria. Great. An excellent plan.

So, then why wasn’t she moving? Why couldn’t she muster up the will to even swing upright, let alone fly away? Faybelle groaned, hanging her arms over her head. She did want to throw away the rose. Why would she keep it? There was no good, logical, reason to have even picked it up in the first place. So, she would chuck it. Just as soon as she could convince herself to start moving.

**What should you do with a rose you got from a half-pint princess?**

a. Throw it away

b. Use it as the ingredient in an evil spell

c. _Keep it. It smells like her._


End file.
